Enamorado de un recuerdo
by fansadness
Summary: Se detiene antes de cruzar la calle y mira la casa que esta en el fondo. No puede evitarlo, mirar hacia allá le trae recuerdos


Hetalia no es mio

En el extra 3 Hong kong terminó sus diálogos con " o algo así" pensé que podría ser su "tic" en el habla, como China con su "aru" Italia con su "vee"o Rusia con su "da" o algo así... (ha-ha ok no)

* * *

lol

A veces cuando salgo de mi casa junto a mis hermanos y camino en dirección a la escuela… puedo verlo, al chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes

Nuestros caminos se cruzan cada mañana, cada uno por su lado, te miro disimuladamente para que el pervertido de Im Yong Soo, Kiku o mi hermana menor no empiecen a molestar con que estoy enamorado o algo así. Espero, que voltees a verme tú también

Nos miramos las veces en que nos topamos, solo es mera casualidad supongo, es inevitable no echar un vistazo a la persona que pasa por frente tuyo en la calle, lo sé, es un acto inconsciente o algo así

Nuestros hogares no se encuentran muy lejos el uno del otro, sé perfectamente donde está ubicado tu hogar, pero dudo mucho que tú sepas cual es el mío, de todas formas somos desconocidos, o quizás me has visto salir de casa junto a mis hermanos, tu pasas casi al frente de mi hogar cuando vas a tu escuela ¿me has visto salir?

No se tu nombre, pero aunque sea solo un poco, me atrevo a decir que te conozco y a pesar de los años no te eh olvidado

Años atrás, antes de que me cambiara de escuela, entraba por el pasaje que me hacía pasar frente a tu casa cada mañana, parecía estar vacía a esas horas, no veía a nadie entrar o salir, pero en la tarde, cuando Yao pasaba por nosotros, era todo diferente

De la mano de Yao, esperaba que terminase de hablar con tu madre, éramos vecinos supongo, debieron de conocerse cuando se encontraban en los negocios para comprar comida para la cena, eh escuchado que le pedía recetas o consejos a mi hermano mayor ya que el cocina muy bien, o algo así…

Nos mirábamos, te veía jugar a través de la reja de tu casa, y tú me veías al lado de todos mis hermanos que jugaban un poco más allá en la calle

Me pregunto el porqué nunca intercambiamos palabras… ¿o alguna vez lo hicimos?

A pesar de ser un recuerdo vago, yo aun me acuerdo un poco, se que el sol estaba presente y se hacía notar con demasía, por lo que era medio día, pasaba por tu casa, no sé si era para ir a la escuela o para ir a mi hogar, no, yo iba hacia allá, ¡ahora lo recuerdo! En ese tiempo cuando doblaba en la esquina, veía margaritas, si, esas flores blancas tan utilizadas por las mujeres para jugar al "me quiere, no me quiere" ahora ya no están, solo quedan ciruelos, los mismos de esos años

Ahh… que tiempos, cuando cortaba aquellas flores y te las regalaba, no sé desde cuando empecé a darte esos obsequios ni el porqué, pero te los daba y me los recibías, ¿habrán estado nuestras familias presentes en esos momentos? No lo recuerdo, seguro que sí, ya que no me dejaban salir solo a la calle, ¿Cuáles habrán sido sus pensamientos al vernos? Supongo que ahora a nuestra edad, si te siguiera dando flores, nos veríamos muy raros o algo así… un chico dándole flores a otro, ¿se vería muy gay no? Si supongo que así seria o algo así…

Cuando me cambie de colegio, no te volví a ver, y admito que te había olvidado, pero algunas veces al mirar a la calle para cruzar y asegurarme de que no viniese algún auto, recordaba donde vivías, una casa de dos pisos ubicada justo en la esquina, donde nuevamente tenía que doblar e ir al colegio, claro, cuando aun iba en ese colegio

No recuerdo como salió la conversación con Yao ni cuando, pero me contó que tú estabas enfermo de cáncer, y que te había visto con gorros o pañuelos en la cabeza ya que tu cabello estaba cayéndose debido a la quimioterapia, quedé sorprendido

Nunca me enteré que cáncer tenías, a la sangre, a la piel, al estómago o al hígado, jamás lo sabré supongo, me quedaré solo con el hecho de que tu sufrías con esa enfermedad

Le pregunté por ti otra vez, lo habías superado ¡qué alegría que sentí hombre! O… o algo así…

Está bien, no te conozco pero no pude evitar alegrarme al saber que ahora estas fuera de peligro, estoy contento, aunque mi cara demuestre lo contrario, parezco ser un frío e insensible chico asiático o algo así, no soy de mostrar sentimientos, pero los tengo

¡Oh! ya son las 7 con 4 minutos… ah, ya no, ahora son las 7 con 5 minutos, acaba de cambiar la hora y mi celular a sonado con lo que serian explosivos, la alarma… debería alistarme para ir al colegio…

¿Te veré hoy? ¿Iras serio como cada mañana o veré tu caminar elegante mientras escuchas música a través de esos grandes auriculares que usas? Tu sonríes cuando escuchas música, te vez genial y adorable… tan lindo o algo así…

Que raros pensamientos que tengo cuando pienso en todo esto, venga ya que ni amigos somos, no sabemos nombre ni nuestras edades pero supongo que debes ser mayor, o quizás la misma edad, además tú no sabes quién soy, menos que yo te regalaba flores cuando iba en primaria, ya no importa, me conformo con el hecho de toparme contigo en el frío de las mañanas

Recordaré los momentos en que estuvimos juntos, pasándonos obsequios a través de las rejas, los únicos momentos donde tal vez fuimos felices juntos, únicos y últimos momentos para ambos

"_A pesar de todo… creo que me eh enamorado…"_

"_De un recuerdo"_

* * *

C': esta basado en la vida real, fue algo que me ocurrió, con la diferencia que la persona enferma era mujer, claro que se cambió algunas cosas para que quedara bien y eso~

Iba ser uno de los hermanos jones x uk, pero cambie de idea ya que no eh leído casi nada de Hong kong x uk, y me gusta esa couple :C


End file.
